Under the Desk
by Anonymous-Trouble-Maker
Summary: Natalia goes to Horatio's office for more than to deliver papers.


Natalia smiled happily as she walked calmly towards Horatio's office.

She was supposed to just bring a report. But the brunette had far more on her mind than just dumping papers onto her boss's desk.

She wanted to get under the desk.

Ever since the first day they met,Natalia had felt a certain attraction towards Horatio. It wasn't just the fact that he had a soft heart that drew her to him.

It was his appearance and gentle voice.

He was just what she longed for.

But she doubted that he would except her. Ever since Marisol died,Horatio had grown quiet.

Not that he wasn't always quiet,but he was even quieter to the point that it was difficult beyond belief to get him to respond to even a simple question.

Sighing heavily to herself,she pushed the doubts out of her head. At the very least,she hoped he would smile when she stepped into his office.

Natalia opened the door and closed it gently behind her,silently forcing herself to slip the lock in place.

She really wanted to know what it was like to have him distracted by one thing while he tried to concentrate on another.

But she also desired privacy.

''Knock knock,''she giggled.

Horatio chuckled and looked up. ''Not much of a knock since you're already standing there. What can I do for you,Miss Boa Vista?''

''I came to give you my report.''

_'Please don't stand up,please don't stand up!'_she thought desperately,knowing that the redhead had a hard time concentrating while sitting.

''Alright,''he took the report and,to the woman's relief,remained seated.

Silently,she moved towards the desk,and when she noticed the man's shoulders tense slightly,she knew she was in his personal space.

''Natalia...you're too close...''

''And you're stressed. I can help.''

''I'm not stressed.''

''Oh,come on,Horatio. I can see right through you. You're doing your best to not flip out at the lack of evidence.''

The redhead just stared. Natalia was spot on with her statement.

''What were you thinking?''

''Oh,nothing really,other than this,''her hand lashed out and gabbed the collar of his shirt,pulling him forward slightly as she was leaning over the desk.

Horatio didn't have any time to process what was happening as Natalia crushed her lips against his.

His eyes were wide with pure shock.

They parted,and while Horatio was trying to recover from his phase of shock,Natalia ducked down under the desk.

The next thing Horatio knew,he felt a pair of hands spreading his legs. He looked down and saw Natalia smiling.

''What are you doing?!''

The woman ran her hands over his thighs to his hips,relishing at the sight of his entire body tensing under her touch. Horatio felt her hands slip around to his lower back to pull his shirt free of his belt.

The redhead's body was starting to respond to the simple actions and Natalia smiled.

She reached for his belt,and she watched him tense up all the more. She unbuckled the leather material,shocking the daylights out of Horatio,who was not at all used to being touched in any way.

''What's the matter,Horatio,cat got your tongue?''Natalia asked chuckling. The redhead gulped.

Natalia unzipped his pants and smiled happily as Horatio moaned at the new contact of her hands in his pants and he threw his head back.

But Natalia wasn't stopping there,and she slid them into his boxers.

Her hands started working their magic on him,drawing out a loud cry of ecstasy.

Horatio swore he would lose all of his self-control before Natalia even finished what she was doing.

Suddenly her hands stopped stroking.

When he looked down at her in confusion,he watched her free his member from its cloth prison and she dove head first into his lap,taking his hardened member into her mouth.

''Oh my god! Natalia!'' The woman hummed,and the vibrations threatened to send her redheaded boss over the edge.

Horatio's nails started to scrape at the solid mahogany desk,creating curled pieces of wood.

Natalia noticed how tight he was gripping the desk and took as a sign that she was doing a good job. Horatio's hips jerked,momentarily choking Natalia,and as a reward,she held his hips in place and began to suck more ferociously,grazing the delicate skin with her teeth and running her tongue over the slit.

Her actions caused the redhead to drop his head onto his desk with a loud groan. He'd never felt anything like it.

Then,to add to his pleasure,Natalia reached a hand into his boxers and fondled his balls as she sucked,her head bobbing up and down all the while.

Horatio moaned softly at the touch. Using her free hand,Natalia managed to spread his legs farther apart,and Horatio's mind was so blank that he didn't have the ability to resist.

The redhead's stomach started to tighten,telling him that he was nearing his climax.

''Natalia...I can't...oh my god...'' His head was spinning and he was seeing stars.

Natalia hummed again,sending Horatio tumbling over the edge.

A hot liquid spilled into Natalia's mouth,and she greedily swallowed it. The brunette proceeded to suck him dry,and when she finished,she tucked his softening member back into his pants and buckled his belt.

The woman came out from under the desk and took a seat in front of him,happily smiling at the site of his head still on his desk. Suddenly the office door opened;Frank needed to deliver something and found the door locked,so he got a janitor's key.

''H,I was wondering if you could...What the hell?!'' Frank just stared wide eyed at the scene before him.

Natalia was sitting happily in a chair with a huge smile on her face. Horatio was hunched over his desk,and Frank noticed that the man's shirt was no longer tucked into his pants and his legs were spread apart.

''H?'' The redhead looked up at him slowly,sweat glistening his forehead and his face was dark red. He was very clearly out of breath.

Frank looked at Natalia's smile and Horatio's spread legs and wrinkled shirt,plus his dark red face,and it clicked.

''Nat,you didn't.''

The brunette said nothing. She just licked her lips and smiled.

''What did you do?''

''You don't...want..to know...trust me...''Horatio gasped.

Frank grabbed Natalia's wrist and pulled her out of the office. He dragged her down the hallway for a bit before he finally stopped and let go of her.

''What did you do?!''

''Nothing,''she smirked.

''Bullshit. I don't see any halo above that head o' yers. What did you do?''

''I relieved him of stress.''

''How?''

''Oh,come on. You already know the answer to that.''

''Yeah. You gave him a blowjob.''

''He needed it.''

''But at work of all places?! Really?!''

''Yup!''

Frank just stared at her,and he watched as she went back to Horatio's office. He heard the lock click,and he reached into his pocket for the key,only to find it gone.

''How the hell did she...?...!''

He headed straight for the office. Normally he'd peek through the blinds,but apparently Natalia had closed them.

So all he could do was listen. And he had a feeling he knew what was going on. He heard someone fall onto the couch.

_''Natalia,wait! What are you doing?! Get off of me!''_

_''Oh,quit your whining.''_

_''Natalia,I said sto-mmph!''_

Everything went quiet for a few minutes,and then he heard the redhead groan.

At that point,he walked away.

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**:)**_


End file.
